Adeline De Luca
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Medium to long length, light to dark brown hair; falls in unkempt waves and tendrils.' Skin: Fawn-colored skin' Eyes: Russet eyes''' '''Height: Five feet, Seven inches''' '''Weight: 128 lbs Personality Lawful Good. Cautious and quiet; very observant. Abilities Null History Adeline’s mother came from Slovakia to NYC in May 1998 when she was a fresh-faced eighteen-year-old woman. She made the journey, post the loss of both parents, to join her two older brothers with their established bakery and cafe... Her father’s family first came to NYC in the late 1890s and early 1900s. They had owned a few pizzerias and clubs in the following generations; only one pizzeria remaining to date… Both familial restaurants are next door to one another… Her parents met upon closing up their respective businesses for the night. '' Her mother struggled to open the dumpster door and her father took her by surprise. He silently neared and reached around her to gently shimmy and yank the small sliding door open. Her mother lightly jerked around and blinked, up half expecting to see one of her brothers but upon discovery, it was an extremely handsome man adorning an apron covered in flour and tomato sauce. His dark chocolate eyes took her breath away as her own gaze became lost in his dark depths. He gently then took his other hand, fingers lightly uncurling from around his own trash bag to take the one from her hand. She obliged as he smiled wryly, drawing a gentle smirk from her lips.'' He broke eye contact to toss the bags in and close the door. She took a small step back, utilizing that moment of freedom to take him in more than she already had. His coal-black curls were gently tousled with gel to give the bare minimum emittance of effort. His muscles gentle tested the limits of his white shirt, the sturdiness of his black denim jeans. When he looked back to her, he took that moment to take her in. The petite, dirty blonde-haired woman in her high-waisted jeans and an oversized sweater; none of which did her any justice. Her eyes were little orbs of ocean and sea, so full of life yet so uncertain. The blue-green hues carried her emotional currents, and before he could breathe, he was already drowning. Awkwardly, her mother introduced herself, glancing down to her shoes as a blush flooded her cheeks. “I’m Iveta.” He in return introduced himself too. He gently chuckled, noting the blush rising in her cheeks. “Nice to meet you, Iveta... I am Marco.” '' From the inevitable meeting, Marco and Iveta began an innocent friendship that eventually led to both families becoming friendly. However, once Marco began to try to seriously court Iveta, the energies between their once-friendly families changed. Neither side agreed with the clashing of cultures and beliefs, just the love-birds. Resentment began to grow, a fully festering wound once Iveta was discovered to be pregnant. The pair threw caution to the wind and married without consent from either family; which caused it’s own problems once this was discovered too. On December 10, 1999, the animosity between both families came to a crashing halt. Iveta and Marco had been involved in a car accident. Marco passed away from his injuries on the operating table. Iveta survived but not without issue. Her spine was compromised from impact. Whilst in surgery, she was given a cesarean section to deliver the distressed child. The baby girl was born and stabilized long before Iveta awoke. During the time it took for her to awaken, her brothers and in-laws greeted with heavy hearts the newest addition to both families… Once Iveta awoke from surgery, she found to be paralyzed from the waist down. With little concern for herself, she demanded to see her child, to see Marco. For in the shock of her condition and all that had happened, her psyche could not process the news of being a widow. Both her brothers and her in-laws tried their best to give her comfort and support her through a difficult time for the collective. ''A nurse promptly brought the newborn in, gently handing off to Iveta. Taken back by the smallness and softness of their child, she was quiet for well over an hour, letting her eyes wandering the sleeping child’s face. The room, while full was also quiet as they watched the new mother. Finally, she speaks and smiled sadly, looking up to the family they had always wanted but could not get without tragedy. Slowly her gaze fixated on a spot between them all and her glossed over. “Her name is Adeline Violet De Luca. Adeline for my grandmother. Violet for the dress I wore when we married, and De Luca for…” Her voice cracked and she pressed her lips together, looking back down to her sweet Addie. “For Marco.” She, just above a whisper, finished. Over the years, both families maintained friendly interactions. Marco’s family was simply eager to be apart of what they had left of Marco. Iveta was happy with the help of his family in regards to Adeline. Presently, Adeline is in her sophomore year of nursing school. She maintains a busy schedule of classes, shifts at the hospital, and living her life to the fullest with constant trips and partying with friends.